


see, i'm not the type to call you up drunk

by Chiti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piggyback Rides, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiti/pseuds/Chiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 12:37 AM on a Friday night when Kageyama gets the text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	see, i'm not the type to call you up drunk

**Author's Note:**

> anon on tumblr requested kagehina, things you said while you were drunk
> 
> i didn't edit this at all bc its like 11:30 and editing is for NERDS ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> title is from homesick by catfish and the bottlemen

It’s 12:37 AM on a Friday night when Kageyama gets the text.

_"hy kags u shuld come 2 noya-sans house!! got Asahi to get beer from the store maybe u should get out of ur house 4 once"_

Kageyama can’t tell whether he should be flattered that Hinata thought of him, offended that Hinata seems to think he’s some sort of hermit, or just flat out made uncomfortable by the nickname ‘Kags.’

Because, Hinata doesn’t call him ‘Kags.’ Hinata calls him Dumbass; Hinata calls him ‘Bakageyama;’ Hinata just elbows him in the side to get his attention, because he _can,_ because _they’re always next to each other_.

Kageyama silently curses his traitorous heart for squeezing a bit tighter when he thinks about that.

But he can’t betray that to Hinata, he’d never hear the end of it. It’d haunt him at night, keep him up- like the indescribable feeling of sending a toss, only for it to go ignored; like the crippling feeling of loneliness and regret and being abandoned; like the taunts of _King of the Court_.

So instead, he just sighs and types out, " _Idiot, how much have you had?"_

And when he receives the reply of " _dont be a party pooper"_ three minutes later, he pockets his phone, slips into his coat and starts trudging over to Nishinoya’s place.

\-----

When Noya opens the door, he has a beer can held in one hand and a smile plastered to his face. Kageyama opens his mouth to talk, but before he can force the words out of his mouth, Noya ushers him in and says, “You’re here to pick up Hinata, right?” and pulls him along to Hinata, who has, in the twenty minutes it’s taken for Kageyama for walk over here, passed on the carpet with his phone resting precariously on his face. Kageyama doesn’t know whether to be amused or thoroughly disappointed.

Kageyama pokes Hinata in the arm to try to rouse him from sleep, but to no avail, as Hinata appears to be making no solid progress towards wakefulness. After several more unsuccessful attempts, Kageyama just gives up and hoists the sleeping boy onto his back, wrapping calloused fingers around his thighs. He’s never been more glad for their height- and henceforth, weight- difference.

Even with the 40-lb weight difference between them, about five minutes into the walk back to Kageyama’s house, he becomes vaguely aware that he’s going to regret this tomorrow when his legs and back are so sore that he can barely walk.

Every time Kageyama pauses to readjust the hold on Hinata in order to keep him balanced on his back, he hears a sleepy squeak of surprise at being jostled come from his back, and, halfway to his house, finally hears Hinata groan and feels him start wriggling around on Kageyama’s back.

”Dumbass, what are you doing?”

The would probably have more power if it had more bite and less _oh-my-god-I’ve-been-walking-for-fifteen-minutes-and-I-think-I-might-fall-down._

“Let m’ down.”

“As if! You’ll end up passing out again and crack your head on the pavement! Who’s going to hit my tosses if you die, idiot?”

”I’m not gonn’ pass out! Let me down!”

”If you didn’t want to have to be carried, you shouldn’t have gotten drunk!”

\-----

”Why are you taking me to your house, dumbass?”

”’Cause yours is too far for me to carry you, and I don’t trust you not to end up getting yourself killed if you tried to go on your own!”

Climbing the stone steps to Kageyama’s front door was a bit of a daunting experience, but once inside, it proved easy for Kageyama to set Hinata down on the foot of the bed as he went to get water for them both ( _’Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do with drunk people? Shit, I don’t have any experience with this shit.’_ ).

When he gets back to his room, Hinata has splayed himself out on Kageyama’s bed, and the spread eagle position is frustratingly endearing. Kageyama sets the water down on his nightstand and tosses some pajama pants on top of Hinata, resisting the urge to stare at him as he changes into the flannel pants. He changes too, and drops himself onto the other side of the mattress.

He’s almost drifting off when he feels a sudden heat at his right side and realizes that _Hinata is curling up next to him_. He thinks that maybe it’s because he’s asleep and dreaming of someone else, maybe he’s just cold, anything to keep him from getting his hopes up and thinking that Hinata might actually feel the same way.

He’s still lying tense in the darkness when he feels small hands thread through his hair and stroke, and then feels Hinata tuck his face into his neck, feels the hot breath on his neck when Hinata whispers, “Thanks.”

Kageyama finds inexplicable anger in the fact that Hinata can completely incapacitate him and, evidently, shut down his respiratory system, with that one word.

Kageyama still hasn’t responded, due to the fact that his entire body has become a mass of useless flesh and muscle, unable to even twitch a muscle, and Hinata either assumes that Kageyama’s asleep or, maybe, he just isn’t thinking, because he whispers, “I like you.” and shifts up so he can press his lips to Kageyama’s.

Suddenly, the last seconds catch up to Kageyama and he wraps one hand around the small of Hinata’s back and the other reaches to cup his cheek and he kisses the breath out of Hinata.

Kageyama’s never been so glad to have received a late-night drunk text message.

\-----

When Hinata wakes up the next morning, he’s not sure where he is, his head feels like it’s about to explode, and his only memories from the previous are hazy. But, hey, he’s lying on top of Kageyama with their legs intertwined, their hands are laced together, and there’s a loose smile Kageyama’s face, so he’s willing to bet that it was _totally worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> kageyama: *holds hinatas hand*  
> hinata's hand: *is hold*
> 
> you can find me on twitter as @nezushions and tumblr as nonbinaryedwardelric
> 
> *does a sick kickflip away from this mess of a fic*


End file.
